


Stuck between a Rock and a Heart Place

by kindcolors



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: red wembley boober and mokey only mentioned vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindcolors/pseuds/kindcolors
Summary: A new generation of fraggles appears, and Matt fraggle unintentionally becomes an uncle the next day.





	Stuck between a Rock and a Heart Place

The Fraggle culture was proclaimed as the highest culture, with many beautiful holidays and unique traditions; the most honored of these celebrations being The Day of Beginnings. 

The tease that fraggles seemed to pop out of nowhere was quite accurate. When the spring season hit, on almost the same day every year- March 19th, with stragglers arriving the 20th- the joy of happy feelings all around brought every Fraggle to the Cave of Beginnings. The cave was deep and no one truly knew where it led to; it was strictly against the rules to enter it outside of the Day of Beginnings. The only occupants were the baby fraggles that crawled from the shadow and took the first glances at their fellow fraggle. From then, each newborn would be handed off to their new aunts, uncles, or both. The rock’s oldest fraggle himself would lend a hand in the matches, but ultimately, the babies decided everything. From then, the next generation of fraggles would be loved and cared for until the next spring. 

Matt Fraggle, despite all the happiness buzzing around him, couldn’t help the feeling that gathered in his gut. His uncle Gobo had passed a few months ago, and it destroyed him. Not in the way he wanted it to, though; when he received the news of uncle Gobo’s dead, he felt… relieved? The flash of feeling made him disgusted. He was saddened by it, obviously, he was, or he’d be fine with that relieving feeling! Matt’s head raced with thoughts of uncle Gobo. He hoped today would distract him. 

“Matt! Matt Fraggle!! Come on!” 

Matt recognized Storyteller’s voice; she certainly didn’t sound patient today. 'Though, in her defense, who would wait on a day like today,' thought the blonde Fraggle. 

“I’ll be right there,” Matt called out as he fiddled with his scarf, “Go ahead!” 

Storyteller Fraggle huffed. “You’re gonna miss all the babies!” 

Matt huffed back. “I’ll get to see them eventually!” 

“Just come on!” 

Matt grumbled as he paced out the door.  
“Let’s go then, miss in a hurry!” 

Both fraggles followed the herd of their peers through the tunnels of the cave; even if other parts remained unexplored, each fraggles knew the path by heart. As everyone had made it to the Cave of Beginnings, the rock’s oldest fraggle made his way to the mouth of the cave. 

“Well, everyone,” his voice boomed out, echoing off the walls, “Welcome!” 

The mass of fraggles echoed him back with hoots and hollers. 

“Now, now, quiet down! I understand the excitement, but on such a fine occasion, don’t these young fraggles deserve some peace? Now, wait patiently until the ceremony begins!” 

The crowd sat in silence, anticipating the moment that the first fraggles crawled from the darkness. The pitter-patter of footsteps grew louder. Each Fraggle leaned forward anxiously. Two tiny hands appeared.  
A small, purple Fraggle gazed at the people. She backed up slowly, then with growing comfortability, emerged from the cave.  
Two ladies stepped out from the crowd, a pale blue one, and one pink, and opened their arms to her; the young Fraggle smiled at the pair and made her way over to them. Scoping the baby up in their arms, both fraggles teared up at the sight of their new niece. 

“And what is the name of this young Fraggle?” Shouted the rock’s oldest fraggle. 

“Mokey!” The blue Fraggle cried. Her wife wiped her eyes and hugged both fraggles tightly. The newly appointed ‘Mokey’ stared up at her aunts, her arms waving and the smile plastered on her face. 

A group of babies followed her; a very spunky yellow Fraggle with wild orange hair was adopted by the leader of the rock’s swim team, an orange Fraggle who gave her the name “Red.”  
A yellow-green child seemed stuck between two gentlemen, a green and a yellow Fraggle, who cut out his decision by agreeing to both raise him; he would be called “Wembley”.  
One of the smallest of the fraggles was adopted by a grey Fraggle, who held him in her arms and gave him the name “Boober.” The other baby fraggles were adopted and named, each giggling and waving their tails with joy.  
With that, the day was over.  
The crowd dispersed to continue their daily lives with their new additions.  
The next day, Matt made his way west of the Cave of Beginnings. The rocks sparkled brighter, it seemed. Matt collected a bit as he went; more to add to his rock collection.  
So many parts of the rock remained unexplored; Matt wanted to uncover every inch of it. He took after his uncle Gobo in that sense; a natural explorer’s instinct! ‘Though’, Matt thought, ‘No one can be as great as my uncle Gobo. He was one of the bests. I can only hope I'll end up as great an explorer as him.’  
Despite his great discovery of the Gorg garden, Matt Fraggle had still convinced himself of his uncle’s superiority. Matt was a proud man; he knew what he found was great, that he was a seasoned traveler with years of experience under his belt, but it all.. sat wrong. He couldn’t shake the feeling that no matter what he did, his accomplishments meant nothing to uncle Gobo. It wasn’t a nice feeling. Matt leaned on a stalagmite, sighing. He rubbed his hand over and old bruise on his arm. If asked about its origin, Matt would jump immediately jump to defending its existence. He was misbehaving and was appropriately punished, that was all. He only had a few; he didn’t understand why those who asked looked so uncomfortable. Wiping his finger over it, Matt shook his head. That was just how you raised a child, correct?  
A pull of his tail distracted Matt from his arm.  
The origin of the pull was a young Fraggle; he was an orange boy, with purple hair and belubeous. He stared up Matt with a lost look glazed over his eyes. 

“Hello..?” Matt squatted to the child’s eye level. 

He didn’t respond. 

“Are you lost?”

He kept his silence.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Matt said as he collected the boy in his arms, “We’ll find your family, don’t worry.”  
The boy took the news and responded by hiding his face in Matt’s shoulder. 

Matt sighed. “Get some sleep, then.” 

Matt continued on route back to the rock, and from there asked any Fraggle insight about a missing nephew, which no Fraggle claimed to have. Each cave Matt knocked on, he was turned away. He glanced down at the boy- he didn’t seem too phased by the rejection. He seemed content to stay on Matt’s hip as opposed to go live with any other Fraggle.  
Matt knew he was quite an amazing explorer, but doubted his ability in being an uncle. He scruffed the orange Fraggle's hair. 

“You might end up stuck with me.” 

The only other place Matt could think to bring the boy to was the Storyteller’s cave. 

“You found him while exploring?” Storyteller asked whilst she poured Matt a cup of tea, “Is he alright?” 

Matt nodded; “Just sleepy, it seems. Do you have room for him?” 

“I’m sorry to say it, but I don’t,” 

“I guess that settles it,” Matt sighed, “He has no choice but to stay with me.” 

The young Fraggle looked up at Matt with a smile. He reached his arms up and patted Matt’s face as he laid his head back on the bigger Fraggle's chest.  
A laugh escaped the Storyteller. “He seems fine with that. Does this little one have a name?” 

“Gobo,” Matt blurted out, “It’s Gobo.”

The brown Fraggle glanced at his nephew.  
He was uncle Matt now, wasn’t he? How strangely life worked out.


End file.
